


Магия Вуду (Voodoo magic)

by Ailerre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another prophecy, Bane - freeform, Gen, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailerre/pseuds/Ailerre
Summary: Не стоило Лили шутить над сестрой. Чаша терпения, и без того неглубокая, однажды переполнилась - и все последующие события стали результатом действий обиженной сквибки.
Kudos: 2





	Магия Вуду (Voodoo magic)

Петуния Эванс занималась рукоделием. Благо рыжая дрянь уехала в свою поганую школу, и не появится до следующего лета — хоть бы она осталась там навсегда! — и можно не бояться, что она влезет в вещи Петунии, все испортит и переворошит. А родители опять будут лепетать про то, чтоб она не обижалась на младшую сестру. Тьфу! Пятнадцать лет кобыле, полный ящик какой-то волшебной дряни под именем косметики, мамочка ей бюстгальтер в кружевах подарила — и все равно она «маленькая»! Интересно, когда она замуж выскочит и детей родит, ее по-прежнему будут маленькой считать?

Петуния ожесточенно воткнула иголку в ткань, представляя, что это глупая смазливая рожа драгоценной Лилички. Волшебница, тоже мне… за все лето палец о палец не ударила — шаталась с этим носатым психом по округе. Ни посуду помыть, ни постирать что-нибудь — все Петунья! А Лиличка у нас волшебница, Лиличке надо учиться, это же так трудно — волшебной палочкой помахать! Ах, да, палочкой она тоже не машет — запрещено, видите ли! Зато тащить в дом всякую дрянь вроде заколдованных крыс очень даже можно!

И все Лиличке! Балахоны волшебные, бюстгальтеры в кружевах, сережки на день рождения… а Петунья который раз старое белье перештопывает, хорошо хоть лифчик не нужен — не выросло. Вот ведь подлость — кому-то и магия, и сиськи, и родители над ней увиваются, а Петунья в родной семье не то подкидыш, не то прислуга. Хотя прислуге хоть деньги платят и не пилят за то, что она Лиличку не любит… а за что ее любить? Сестра-а-а, видите ли! Да чтоб ей чирьями покрыться! Петунья злобно рванула нитку. Нет, работать в таком настроении совершенно невозможно.

Откинувшись в кресле, она тяжело вздохнула. Хотелось бы ей иметь какую-то возможность хотя бы на лето куда-то переезжать… а там, глядишь, выйти замуж и убраться от этой ведьмы и свихнувшихся родителей. Ну и что, что она не красавица, ей принца очаровывать не надо… Петунья фыркнула, припомнив носатого психа, называвшегося «Принцем-полукровкой». Ничего. Найдется и для нее парень, нормальный и приличный, не то что это носатое чучело. Магла! Тоже мне, Мерлин из трущоб…

Нет, так нельзя. С таким настроением на нее никакой приличный парень не посмотрит — кому понравится кислое и злое лицо? С этим надо было что-то делать, Петунья уже решила — что.

Об этом способе она услышала от одноклассницы, увлекающейся всякими мистическими штучками. Называлось это: магия Вуду, и для нее не требовалась дурацкая указка — только ткань, нитки, иголка, и какая-нибудь вещь… объекта. Даже если и не сработает (наверняка не сработает) — Петунья хоть душу отведет.

Исполнять свой замысел она принялась сию же минуту. Ткань под рукой была — для надежности Петунья отыскала в шкафу старые трусы сестры, впервые порадовавшись, что мелкая поганка с детства не желала донашивать за ней и требовала все новое. На куколки родителей (им тоже было что припомнить) пошла дырявая наволочка. Сшить игрушки было несложно, как и запихнуть внутрь вместе с клочками и обрезками волосы, собранные с расчесок. Лили, конечно, свою забрала, но Петунья еще не успела прибраться в спальне, и рыжие космы запросто отыскались на подушке.

Отлично!

В рабочем азарте Петунья смастерила еще две куколки — одну из старого рождественского сувенира-носка, другую из распоротого хэллоуинского чучела-вампира. Первую начинила обрезками того письма, которое когда-то стащила сестрица (и зачем только хранила? Видимо, как раз для этого случая…). Для второго тоже нашелся наполнитель — пара снейповых писем, которые завалялись под кроватью, кажется, еще с рождественских каникул. Конечно же Петунья их прочитала — а почему бы и нет, Лиличке ведь можно — но ничего особо ценного в них не нашла, обычные мальчишечьи глупости. Какие-то глупые сравнения прекрасной Лилички с зарей и розой — очень оригинально, да жалобы на неких «мародеров». Ага! Великого волшебника обижают хулиганы! Злорадно захихикав, Петунья рассадила куколки на столе.

— Нарекаю тебя — Лили Эванс!

Куколка глупо улыбалась вышитым красными нитками ртом. Почесав лоб, Петунья задумалась, чего бы ей пожелать: смерти желать не хотелось, слишком просто это было. Да и убийцей становиться не хотелось — рыжая поганка ей жизнь портила, и если ее жизни лишить, несправедливо выйдет. Хорошо бы ей в ответ жизнь испортить, но как именно? Ведь можно такого нажелать, что ей как с гуся вода будет — например, пожелаешь, чтоб будущий муж после свадьбы помер, и что? Многие женщины так живут и не грустят особо. Или пожелаешь шлюхой стать — а у нее из-за смазливой мордашки отбоя от клиентов не будет, накопит денег или окрутит кого-то богатого, мало ли дураков? И будет жить в свое удовольствие.

Для начала надо вспомнить: чего хотела сестра?

Хотела она немало: во-первых, конечно же, стать сильной волшебницей. Потом выйти замуж непременно по любви, но за богатого, красивого и знатного — сестра говорила, что у волшебников есть аристократия. Ага! И кто же сей прекрасный принц, терпеливо дожидающийся, когда рыжая леди из мира презренных маглов осчастливит его своим присутствием?

Петунья перебрала в памяти рассказы сестры, и припомнила: Джеймс Поттер. Лили говорила, что семья у него богатая и древняя, а внешность… не косой, не хромой, не горбатый — значит, красивый! А характер… судя по словам сестры, был этот Поттер типичным «золотым мальчиком», избалованным и жестоким, привыкшим к безнаказанности.

Годится.

— Ну, что, сестричка, — побуду я тебе одновременно доброй и злой феями, — пробормотала Петунья себе под нос. — Во имя Мерлина, Морганы, Мордреда, Кернунна, Морриган… в кого там вы еще верите? А, ладно, и так хватит.

Будет тебе, Лили Эванс, муж — красивый, особенно, издалека и в темноте. А еще знатный и богатый, до тех пор, пока его очень благородные родители за брак с тобой из семьи не выгонят — слово «мезальянс» давно придумано… а еще муж будет тебя любить — особенно, до того, как поженитесь и пару месяцев после, пока не выяснит, что ты за штучка при близком общении. Достоинств — сиськи да смазливая мордашка и гонор до небес. А недостатков полный мешок — и характер гадкий, и по дому ничего делать не хочешь и не умеешь. Будь ты хотя бы воспитанная, культурная и изящная, тебе бы это с рук сошло, да только из тебя такая же леди, как из твоего немытого приятеля — лорд. А требований — как у королевы!

Еще чего ты хочешь… славы, известности? С мужем-лордом на балы ходить? Будут тебе слава и балы, да только такие, что ты не порадуешься — будут там, куда твоего мужа пустят, настоящие волшебные леди на тебя смотреть, как на двухголовую, и судачить о твоих манерах и моральном облике.

Что еще… ты, кажется, гордишься, что состоишь на факультете храбрых и благородных, и злишься, что твой приятель попал на факультет лживых и подлых? А ведь меня ты с твоим паршивым дружком вместе колдовством пугала и маглой называла. Так пусть придет момент, который покажет, какая ты храбрая и благородная, и заодно заставит твоего приятеля тебе правду сказать, как есть, кем ты являешься. Поглядим, приятно ли тебе будет слушать.

— Теперь ты, — обратилась она к черной куколке. — Нарекаю тебя Северус Снейп! Будешь ты сильным волшебником, только ни пользы, ни радости тебе от этого не будет. Зато будет дурная слава, знания, которые никому не нужны, да дело, которого никто не оценит. До самой смерти будешь помнить, что гордыня — грех, а самоуверенность и длинный язык — грех трижды.

— Ну, а теперь ваша очередь, дорогие папочка и мамочка, — пробормотала она, отложив куколку Снейпа. Поежилась и вздохнула. — Джон и Роза Эванс… вы так любите Лиличку. Такую чудесную, красивую и волшебную. Так для нее стараетесь. Ну и старайтесь дальше. Посмотрите, что из этого выйдет. Придется же вам когда-нибудь тяжело — ее и просите о помощи. А я уеду в Лондон, выучусь, замуж выйду… и знать о вас больше не захочу. Продолжайте Лиличку в попу целовать, вдруг поможет.

Отложив фигурки родителей, она взяла последнюю. Альбус-как-там-его Дамблдор.

Вообще-то желать зла этому магу у Петуньи не было никаких причин. В школу не принял? Ну так и не должен был, раз она не волшебница. На что обижаться? Однако странная злость грызла ее изнутри, как жучок дерево, а слова рвались с языка.

— Ты там великий светлый волшебник, — задумчиво сказала девушка. — У тебя куча титулов, почитателей и врагов. А еще наверняка великие замыслы — не может же быть великий светлый волшебник без великих замыслов о том, как осчастливить весь мир. Замыслы эти трудные, долгие и сложные, наверняка — не обходящиеся без жертв, как великим и положено. Что ж, замыслы твои исполнятся. Вот только, как это бывает — перед самой смертью ты поймешь, что нет от них никакого толка кроме пролитой крови и вины. И что осчастливить ты должен был в жизни разве, что нескольких человек, оставшихся в твоем далеком прошлом, оставшихся несчастными и разочарованными. И все это время ты пытался заглушить голос своей совести, но себя не обманешь, Альбус Дамблдор. Так и будет.

Куколка упала на пол. Петунья вздохнула, помассировала виски — злость проходила, оставляя усталость. Глупостями она тут занимается… пришло же в голову на такую ерунду время тратить…

На следующий день куколки были выброшены в мусор и впоследствии сожжены. А попытка «волшебной мести» быстро улетучилась из Петуньиной головы, будто ее и не было вовсе…

* * *

Ежедневно в отделе Предсказаний и Пророчеств происходила регистрация сотен различных записей — и от профессиональных оракулов, и от уличных гадалок. Многие хотели надежно зафиксировать полученный прогноз, дабы, в случае чего, стрясти с шарлатана деньги — потому пророчества делались порой настолько расплывчатыми, что разобраться в них было решительно невозможно. Пара сонных под вечер стажеров фиксировала изреченное в хрустальные (на самом деле стеклянные) мнемошары, молодая ведьмочка-секретарша надписывала ярлычки и когда коробка наполнялась, разносила по стеллажам. Гадания на деньги, гадания на здоровье, на детей, невест и женихов, на смерть родственников, на погоду, урожай и приплод скота…

В самом конце длинного проема стоял старый стеллаж, полки которого пополнялись довольно редко. Именовалось его содержимое «пророчествами о злой судьбе», отвести или изменить которую считалось невозможным — ведь не так-то легко исправить человеческий нрав? А из характера и рождается судьба человека.

В этот день «пророчеств о злой судьбе» клиенты не принесли, ведьмочка-секретарша не заглянула на стеллаж, и потому не увидела, как на пыльной и слегка запаутиненной полке вдруг сам собою возник новенький шарик. Искусная магия создателей отдела пророчеств уловила отозвавшиеся в мировом эфире слова, и сама зафиксировала их, и на пергаментной ленте сама собой отпечаталась прихотливая вязь имен и дат…

Не заметили пророчества и на следующий день.

Постепенно оно, как и его соседи, покрылось пылью, сделавшись совершенно неотличимым…

А после разбилось, никем не услышанное, когда племянник Петунии Эванс пришел в Отдел Тайн совершать свой героический подвиг. Что, впрочем, ничего не изменило — истинному пророчеству совершенно не обязательно быть услышанным для того, чтобы свершиться.


End file.
